The present invention is related to the following patent applications:
Co-pending patent application Ser. No. 07/696,455, entitled "Eddy Current Probe Arrays" by Kristina H. Hedengren et al., which discloses and claims a plurality of spatially correlated eddy current probe elements sufficiently disposed within a flexible interconnecting structure to collect a discrete plurality of spatially correlated eddy current measurements for nondestructive near surface flaw detection. This application is assigned to the same assignee as the present application and is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
Patent application Ser. No. 07/696,456, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,513, entitled Method and Apparatus for a Multi-Channel Multi-Frequency Data Acquisition System for Nondestructive Eddy Current Inspection Testing by John D. Young et al., which discloses and claims a method and apparatus for acquiring a plurality of synchronized, spatially correlated, discrete eddy current measurement signals for image processing. This patent application is also assigned to the same assignee as the present application and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Patent application Ser. No. 07/696,457, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,271, entitled: Apparatus and Method for Non-Destructive Testing Using Multi-Frequency Eddy Currents by Kristina H. Hedengren, which discloses and claims a method for improving resolution and characterization in detection of near surface flaws using non-destructive eddy current inspection. This patent application is also assigned to the same assignee as the present application and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Co-pending patent application Ser. No. 07/504,769, entitled "A Flexible High Density Interconnect Structure and Flexibly Interconnected System" by Charles W. Eichelberger, et al., which describes a multi-layer multi-component integrated fabrication technology suitable for making flexible, spatially correlated, eddy current probe arrays for inspecting surfaces which have complex geometric shapes. This co-pending application is also assigned to the same assignee as the present application and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Patent application Ser. No. 07/862,699, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,722, entitled An Apparatus for Near Surface, Nondestructive Eddy Current Scanning of a Conductive Part Using a Multi-Layer Eddy Current Probe Array by Kristina H. Hedengren, et al., filed concurrently herewith, which describes an ultra-thin, flexible, film-like, multi-layer eddy current probe array structure which is configured to provide electrical and mechanical interconnection to respective system electronics and mechanical scanning means. This related application is also assigned to the same assignee as the present application and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Patent application Ser. No. 07/862,950, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,234, entitled An Eddy Current Device for Inspecting a Component Having a Flexible Support with a Plural Sensor Array, by George H. Sutton, Jr., et al., which discloses and claims a mechanical apparatus for supporting and deploying an eddy current array circuit to substantially conform to a surface of a workpiece being scanned by the apparatus to inspect the workpiece for defects. This related application is also assigned to the same assignee as the present application and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.